School Days Craze
by StrykingShadows
Summary: Sarah Williams had won. She should have left the Labyrinth and its King behind, says the story. But the Goblin King hates following a script,. Naturally, he decides to impart dear Sarah with one last gift: his endearing presence in her classes as a fellow student at school. He's determined to make Sarah his- if she doesn't end up assassinating him first. 100 crazy school drabbles.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Sarah Williams groaned, lifting her head from her desk as the bell rang. Her teacher, Mr. Barringer, stood at the front of the room.

"Starting today, class, a new exchange student will be joining us. Please welcome him, blah blah blah, treat him with respect, blah blah, yes, he's British, girls."

Barringer waved his hand at the door, gesturing someone in. Sarah stifled a shriek as her gaze met blond hair and mismatched eyes. He spoke with a clipped accent as he swaggered to the desk beside Sarah and slid into it.

"My name is Jareth," drawled the Goblin King.

* * *

**_'Allo, Stryker here. New FFN author, new story, new style. I've never actually done a drabble challenge before, but I'm looking forward to writing this! Title is up for possible change, and I will happily take any _constructive_ criticism offered. Please R&R! Ja ne!_**


	2. Complicated

_**Complicated**_

The class seemed to go on forever (not long at all, she sniggered mentally). Sarah was highly aware of the Goblin King's amused gaze watching her. Sarah focused steadfastly on her notes, pointedly ignoring him.

As soon as the bell rang, she was up and darting for the door. Her sweat slick fingers scrambled for purchase on her school books as she ran (run so far indeed). It was expected that the books would fall from her hands, landing at black, leather clad feet. 'Jared' bent beside her, giving that sharp toothed grin.

"Why are you here?"

He smirked. "Complications."

* * *

**_Alright, drabble two!_ _It took a couple days, but I got it up! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited, I _promise_, you won't be disappointed. At least, I hope you aren't disappointed..._**

**_Disclaimer I forgot last time: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its charaters- yet.  
_**


	3. Making History

**_Making History_**

"Complications?" Sarah parroted.

"Yes. Complications," murmured the Goblin King. Sarah took note that he looked more her age than before. "Within the Labyrinth."

"_What_?" Sarah gasped. "The Labyrinth? M-my friends, are they alright?"

"Unfortunately," Jareth drawled, dumping Sarah's books in her arms. "It seems that they're fine. Despite the mess they helped you make."

He took her arm and began leading her from class. Sarah followed dumbly. "Why are you here then?"

Jareth grinned. "Why, my dear, to make history."

Sarah frowned. "History…?"

The Goblin King nodded. "The Labyrinth has decided it will have you: either Queen or dead."

* * *

**_Numbah 3, up and running! I'm writing in my spare time at school (surprisingly a lot of time) and updating during yearbook class... I'M RISKING MY YEARBOOK'S QUALITY FOR YOU GUYS. Be happeh wiff meh._**

**_Honoria Granger-Terribly sorry you think that. I'm actually using this drabble challenge to teach myself how to be more descriptive with fewer words, because I usually draw things out. Thank you for your review!_**


	4. Rival

_**Rivalry**_

"Oh," Sarah breathed shallowly. "That is… complicated."

"I'm glad you agree." Jareth grinned amiably. "Makes one point easier."

"So…" Sarah swallowed. "Are you here to kill me?"

Shock filtered over his face. "Precious, why would I do _that_?"

Sarah shifted, slowly moving from his grip. "I doubt you want your queen to be your rival."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "You would keep life much more interesting than any _princess_ could."

She scowled. "So I'm entertainment. Thanks, but no thanks." She turned on her heel and stormed away.

Jareth grinned slowly. "Yes, my rival. Run all you like."

* * *

**_Alright, another one up already! Not...much to say now, actually... um, please read and review! I loveloveLOVE feedback!_**

**_Ja ne!- Stryker_**


End file.
